hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Genesis Fanatic)
=2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season= The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an extremely active hurricane season. It had 22 storms that all formed in between February 2 and December 24. This season was the second in a row to feature a tropical cyclone before the season started. It was most notable for Hurricanes Fiona and Nicole, which both wreaked havoc in the Caribbean and caused over $150 billion dollars together. Timeline ImageSize = width:680 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2016 till:12/31/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:06/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Depression_=_38>_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157<_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/27/2016 till:06/07/2016 color:TS text:Alex bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2016 till:05/31/2016 text:May from:06/01/2016 till:06/30/2016 text:June from:07/01/2016 till:07/31/2016 text:July from:08/01/2016 till:08/31/2016 text:August from:09/01/2016 till:09/30/2016 text:September from:10/01/2016 till:10/31/2016 text:October from:11/01/2016 till:11/30/2016 text:November from:12/01/2016 till:12/31/2016 text:December Systems 'Tropical Storm Alex' On May 25, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a tropical wave about 400 miles to the east of the Lesser Antilles. It wasn't very organized, therefore the NHC only gave it a 20% chance of developing over the next five days. However, by 18:00 UTC the next day, the system had shown significant progress in organization, and by 06:00 UTC on May 27, it had become a tropical depression. The NHC predicted that it would become a tropical storm in just a couple of hours, but moderate wind shear kept the storm at a 35mph wind speed for 2 days, but by the 29th, it had become a tropical storm and received the name Alex. From there, the small system continued West-Northwest for a day until making a turn to the west. At this point, the NHC issued tropical storm warnings for the Bahamas and the southeastern coast of Florida. At 8:00 UTC on May 31, Alex made landfall in the Bahamas with winds of 60 mph, causing moderate damage. 12 hours later, Alex pulled ashore in Florida with 55 mph winds, and progressed westward over the state. Without warm water, the storm started weakening, and by 6:00 UTC on June 1, the storm weakened to a tropical depression as it passed over Tampa Bay. Now over warm waters again, Alex began reorganization, and by 6:00 UTC on June 2, Alex restrengthened to a tropical storm. It began turning to the north, and made a second landfall in Mississippi by 14:00 UTC the same day with winds of 50 mph. After its landfall, Alex began weakening due to land interaction, and had become extratropical a day and a half later. 'Hurricane Bonnie' On June 13, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave about 1500 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. The system was disorganized, and therefore only had a 20% chance of development. However, over the next couple of days, the storm gained circulation, and by June 17 at 6:00 UTC, had become a tropical depression. It continued to gradually intensify, and 18 hours later, became a tropical storm, and received the name Bonnie. The storm continued to intensify throughout the day. On June 19, Bonnie became a hurricane, and made landfall in Martinique at about 4:00 UTC. Due to slight wind shear and the land interaction, Bonnie lost hurricane status at 12:00 UTC that day. On June 20, Bonnie began restrengthening and became a hurricane again by 18:00 UTC. On June 21, Bonnie became a Category 2 hurricane, but lost the status the next day at 9:00 UTC the next day due to slightly cooler waters, but re-intensified to a Category 2 at 18:00 UTC that same day. Bonnie continued eastward, and hurricane warnings were issued for the Yucatan Peninsula as the hurricane drew closer. By June 23, the Yucatan had started getting the winds from Bonnie, as the hurricane began turning to the north. Bonnie made landfall near Chetumal at 6:00 UTC that day with winds of 105 mph. The hurricane began weakening and continued its turn. At 14:00 UTC, the storm emerged over the Gulf of Mexico as a moderate tropical storm. The storm was now aiming northeast towards Florida. By June 24, the storm had become a hurricane again, and by 6:00 UTC that day, had become a Category 2 hurricane. The storm continued northeastward and at 12:00 UTC on June 24, made landfall in St. Marks, Florida, with winds of 100 mph. The storm dumped over 65 inches of rain, making it the wettest hurricane to affect the U.S. on record, surpassing Hurricane Hiki of 1950. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Costly Seasons